1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus-line partition plate and, more particularly, to such a bus-line partition plate, which is practical for use in a computer to keep bus-lines in good order.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer has many electronic parts or peripheral apparatus such as motherboard, hard diskdrive, floppy diskdrive, CD-ROM player, power supply unit, and etc. Bus-lines and power cords are used to connect these electronic parts and peripheral apparatus to one another so that necessary working electricity can be provided to these electronic parts and peripheral apparatus, and data can be transmitted through these electronic parts and peripheral apparatus during the operation of the computer.
The arrangement of the aforesaid bus-lines and power cords (the so-called bus-lines arrangement) according to conventional methods is to tie up the bus-lines with a binding wire or adhesive tape, and then insert the tied bus-lines in a gap inside the computer, or to directly adhere the bus-lines to the inside wall of the case of the computer with an adhesive tape. These conventional bus-lines arrangement methods take much time, the bus-lines tend to be scratched by or interfered with other internal apparatus of the computer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bus-line partition plate that eliminates the aforesaid problems.